


Dear Auntie Ruth

by timeladyleo



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, cabin pressure advent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeladyleo/pseuds/timeladyleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Cabin Pressure advent Helsinki prompt: Arthur’s emails to Auntie Ruth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Auntie Ruth

Dear Aunt Ruth,

Hello! Hopefully you still remember me, because it was ages and ages since we last met. I think I was about 12, and it was before you and mum had that big argument and stopped talking to each other. Well, it's mum's birthday really soon, as you probably know, and I was thinking it would be really nice if I organised a trip for her, and thought that maybe I could invite you and your husband to come too, so we could all go together! It would be brilliant as a big surprise, so please don't email mum or anything, because I am completely in control of the situation, and I don't want to ruin the surprise. 

Lots of love, Arthur Shappey. 

 

Dear Auntie Ruth, 

Thank you for replying so soon! If you don't ever email mum anyway, then that's fine because that means the surprise will definitely stay secret! I didn't think you would, but I just wanted to make sure you knew not to. I was thinking that we could go to Helsinki, because that sounds like a really brilliant place, and lots of fun. Just to check, you and Phillip are both free on mum's birthday? And if you want to bring Kieren, that's fine too. If you are, then I'll book the trip straight away, so don't worry about any of that! 

Love, Arthur. 

 

Auntie Ruth, 

I'm glad it's all fine for you to come! I didn't expect you would be worried about booking and paying for the trip, so I'm glad you aren't! I've booked it, but not under my name, because if I did use my name obviously that would give away the surprise, which is the most important part. It's all gone through fine, but you'll have to make your own way to Fitton. I hope that'll be okay! 

Love, Arthur. 

 

Auntie Ruth, 

Sorry for forgetting to mention the time! Could you arrive for 12:00? We'll be leaving at 12:30, so obviously you should arrive earlier than that. Mum hasn't even suspected anything, so please don't worry about that! I haven't said anything, even though I am really bad at secrets, and I also did think about the pseudonym before you said anything, but thank you for telling me the word. I'm sorry it'll be tricky for you all to get here, but unfortunately I can't really do anything about that. Hopefully the amount of fun we'll have will make up for it!

Arthur.  

 

Auntie Ruth, 

I am really, really sorry if it's an inconvenience to you, but I thought it would be really nice for mum if we all went on a trip. I'm sure we will have fun, even if you think we won't, and I can definitely keep it secret until her birthday, even if I am stupid. I've kept it a secret so far! Also, if you wouldn't mind, please could you bring a cake? Mum won't mind what flavour it is, but I like chocolate best! Thank you! 

Arthur. 


End file.
